


Remember That Night in the Woods When...

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina and Gourry work to seduce each other. Warnings for het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Night in the Woods When...

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Slayers. This was written for a Kinkfest prompt.

Lina could not believe it. They had been traveling through what seemed to be a never ending forest for the past five days. Five days with no inns, no restaurants, and no baths. She sighed as she watched Gourry set up his tent while she swatted at the flies that attacked her. Camping outdoors every now and then was fine, but night after night was another matter. And while they had some food rations supplemented by whatever game Gourry was able to hunt, it wasn’t the feast she was accustomed to. But worst of all was the fact that she was sweaty, grimy and smelly. She had tried to find a river or pond to wash the grime off in, but none was to be found. And she really didn’t want to risk getting lost in the woods by veering too far off the path.

She slapped her arm suddenly. Some mosquito had mistaken it for a good bite to eat. She brought the hand she had swatted it with close to her face and frowned at the mess. _Great, now in addition to being grimy and smelly I have bug guts on my hand. Well,_ she thought to herself with a small smile as she wiped her hand on her leggings, _may be I can’t have a real bath, but perhaps there is something I can do to keep the stench off until then._

She stood up and announced, “I’ve got some girl stuff to take care of. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Gourry didn’t even look up from hammering the tent peg into the ground. “Okay, don’t wander off too far.”

She hummed to herself as she walked far enough away to where she could no longer see Gourry and she was certain he couldn’t see her before taking off her mantle. It clinked and clanked with the sound of all her supplies as she sat it on the ground and started to rummage through it, pulling out a small wooden basin and a pink rag. After feeling around a bit more she found some soap.

She set the basin on a tree stump and started chanting a spell. “Aqua Create!”

Sure enough, the bowl filled with water. She stuck her finger in, and decided to heat it up a little. “Rune Flare!”

It was enough to heat the water up to a more comfortable level. With a smile she took her bandana off and used it to tie her hair back before removing her shirt and leggings. Fortunately the day was warm, and she was fairly certain that this far in the wilderness no one would happen upon her. She grabbed the soap and the rag and dipped them in the warm water. So it wasn’t the crème de la crème of bath houses, but in this situation, a good old sponge bath would just have to suffice!

* * *

 

Gourry could feel his heart racing as he made his way through the trees. He was certain he had heard Lina cast some spells, meaning that trouble had probably found them yet again. But then why did he not hear an attack? And why wasn’t she continuing to cast spells? A pit formed in his stomach as it occurred to him that she might be dead, but that also made no sense. He could feel her presence nearby, but why could he not sense the bloodlust that should have been emitted by her attacker?

Relief flooded through him as made out her figure up ahead through the trees. He couldn’t tell much, but she seemed okay. He continued walking at a more relaxed pace but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case. His grip tightened as he came closer and realized that not only was she unharmed, but that she was also very naked.

His legs seemed frozen to the spot. He knew he should turn around and return to their camp site, but he couldn’t seem to convince his legs to do that no more than he could convince his eyes to look at something other than Lina.

She was squatting before some decrepit tree stump upon which was perched a basin in which she seemed to be mixing something. Her head was tilted slightly away from him, and it was a good thing too! He knew full well that if she knew he was there she would send a Fireball hurling his way.

Gourry was amazed by how beautiful she looked. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light that made its way through the trees. Her body was tiny and, to his pleasant surprise, slightly curvy. His eyes settled on the gentle swell of her breasts. Sure they weren’t large, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t nice.

Then she removed a rag from the basin and ran it across her shoulders, leaving a trail of soapy suds in its wake. Gourry inhaled sharply as he felt himself grow hard. He could not take his eyes off her as she drew the rag down one arm and then the other, lifting her arms to wash under her pits as she did so, causing her breasts to rise delectably. His arousal grew painful as she circled the rag around her perky breasts, causing them to glisten in the dim light.

Gourry decided then and there he would never mention her breast size as a negative again. Even if she wasn’t the bustiest woman around, she had just proven that she was still damn sexy. He wondered what it would be like to trail his own hands where hers were, to feel her soapy, slick skin beneath his fingers.

The sound of a splash of water rang through the air, and Lina then continued to work her way down around her flat belly, and then to her hips before moving to where her legs conjoined. Gourry was going out of his mind as the desire to storm over to help her bathe seized him.

She didn’t help matters when she suddenly grabbed the basin and dumped it over her chest, causing the water to cascade down her body in an oh-so-enticing manner that it was all he could do to keep from crying out. She cast a spell to refill the basin and did it again! By the time she refilled it for a third time and was swishing her rag in it Gourry was teetering on the edge of control. He took a deep breath, and beat a hasty retreat back to the camp, the images of Lina bathing clinging persistently in his mind.

* * *

 

Lina felt much better after her bath. After dawning a fresh set of traveling clothes she felt as good as she had since they’d set off on this journey. She looked forward to wrestling with Gourry over their food rations before settling into her tent for the night.

Up ahead she could discern the flickering flames of their campfire and she started to pick up her pace, only to stop dead in her tracks when the trees parted to reveal Gourry leaning against a tree just outside of the camp with his eyes closed and panting heavily. Fear gripped her for a brief moment as she feared that he was ill. It gave way to shock as she realized that not only were his pants undone, but that his hand was gripped tightly around his member and was rapidly stroking it.

Lina ducked behind a nearby tree as a blush consumed her, followed by a rush of anger. What the hell was he doing masturbating out in the open like this? Such an affront to her maidenly modesty could not be tolerated!

But then he cried her name. Lina’s heart started beating so loudly in her chest that she was convinced he would hear it. If he did, he gave no indication of it. Instead he gasped and said in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear, “Gods, Lina! So beautiful…”

Her anger melted away and was replaced with confusion. Did he really find her beautiful? Could she really turn him on like that? It wasn’t as if he’d ever lauded her beauty before. On the contrary, he usually stated that she was flatchested and unattractive.

Yet there he was, jacking off while calling her name. Stranger still was the fact that she found it rather arousing. Heat flooded her own genitals as the sounds of his ardor wafted over to where she hid. She squeezed her legs together, stifling a gasp that came to her lips. Her right hand seemed to act on its own accord and fondled her breast as she listened to him moan her name again and again. Suddenly his breathing hitched, and he let out a few rasping breaths. Silence settled into the woods like a mist before being dispersed by his footsteps.

Lina remained by the tree, unsure of what to do next. Questions seemed to assail her from every direction. Did he love her? Did she love him? Was this just what happened when two people of the opposite sex traveled together for awhile, or was it something more? It was all so confusing, not to mention a little scary.

Her hand rubbed against her nipple, which she could feel was a hard, poignant reminder of what he was able to do to her, and that was without even touching her! What would happen when she joined him at the camp? Would he make a move? Did she want him to? One thing she was sure about, though, was that her body yearned for release.

* * *

 

Gourry didn’t dare look at Lina as she returned to the camp. He continued to work on setting up his tent. Fortunately she retired to her own tent without so much as a “Goodnight.” Gourry thought it was strange, and worried for a moment about whether or not she knew that he had seen her, but discounted it. Lina was not one to beat around the bush. If she had known he was there, he would know it.

He finally finished with the tent and went to stoke the fire, thoughts of Lina consuming him. He knew he loved her. He’d known it since Copy Rezo had nearly killed her. But she was so young and so not ready for what he had to give her. He had told himself to be patient, that solid romances take time to build, but after seeing her like that he didn’t want to wait. He wanted her now.

But how to do it without scaring her off?

* * *

 

Lina was still confused the next day as they continued traveling. After what she had seen the previous night she had expected Gourry to declare his love or make a move or do something. Instead, he continued to act like his usual clueless self. And considering that she was hot and bothered by what she had witnessed, it was most frustrating.

 _Who does he think he is anyway?_ she thought to herself bitterly, _getting me so excited and then leaving me hanging like this?_

A gleam came to her eye as it suddenly occurred to her that she could do the same thing to him, get him hot and bothered and then leave him hanging. She grinned to herself. _That jellyfish won’t know what hit him tonight!_

* * *

 

Luck had smiled upon them. They had found a small cabin in the woods. It looked to be a lodge for travelers as it was unoccupied but furnished. Gourry had even managed to track a bear that evening, so Lina and Gourry enjoyed a hearty meal for a change.

After they had eaten, Gourry left to go into the adjoining room where a wash tub and water pump stood. He filled the tub with water, eager to rinse the past weeks’ travel off his skin. Once filled, he removed his clothing and sank into the bath with a sigh. While the tub wasn’t big enough for him to stretch out fully, it was better than nothing.

He closed his eyes and felt himself begin to drift away when he was suddenly startled by the door being thrown open. His eyes shot open and he turned to stare at whoever was disturbing him, and then felt his jaw go slack. Lina stood there, a bar of soap in her right hand, a washcloth in the other, and wearing nothing but a wicked grin.

“Lina?” he choked, wondering if he was about to meet his demise.

“Gourry.” She replied as she made her way towards the tub like a tiger moves toward its prey.

“What are you doing here?” he stammered.

“Helping you to get cleaned up.” She explained as she reached the tub and dipped the soap into the water. She moved so that she was behind him, lifting his hair to kiss the back of his neck as she did so. He let out a low moan as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing the bar of soap across his chest as she did so.

She continued to lather him up, enjoying the feel of his firm muscles beneath her hands, appreciating his gasps and moans of pleasure as she explored his chest. Every now and then she would kiss him where his neck met his spine, getting a vicious kick out of how he would tense when she did so.

“Oh Lina,” he hissed through clenched teeth as she moved to nibble on his ear. “Gods, the things you do to me…”

She looked down and noted with a satisfied blush that she was having the desired effect. He was firming up nicely. With a wicked grin she blew lightly into his ear and pulled away slightly. “Am I beautiful?” she asked.

Gourry turned to look at her, his gaze piercing and serious. “Very.”

Lina faltered under his gaze, but felt her heart beat a little faster as she got the reply she wanted. She moved to his other side, bending over to kiss his shoulder and then around his collar bone. One daring hand reached into the water to grasp his manhood, giving it a few squeezes. Gourry nearly shot out of the tub, “Yes! Just like that! Don’t stop!” he cried.

She didn’t listen. She pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. “Are you in love with me?”

The intensity of his gaze nearly caused her to buckle over. His eyes were stormy with lust and laden with passion. His face was flushed with desire, betraying little of the dilemma he was waging with himself. He wanted her to continue so badly, but he was scared that if he confessed his feelings that she would be gone in the morning. Silence hung between for what seemed like an eternity until Lina teasingly dragged the bar of soap across her own chest.

His resolve broke. He lunged and grabbed her, pulling her into the tub with him. Water spilled up and over the rim but he didn’t care as he held her closely and kissed her passionately. One hand worked its way up to the back of her head and became entangled with her crimson locks as the other moved down her back. She felt better than he could have ever imagined, soft in some places, firm in others.

She seemed stunned for a moment, surprised by the intensity of his reaction. She had simply intended to get him to confess his feelings and then leave him in the tub with his sexual frustration. She hadn’t thought he would actually grab and kiss her. She wasn’t sure what to think about it. Then exhilaration ran rampant within her as she returned his kiss, wrapping her own arms around his neck. She was amazed at this newfound power that she had over him, flattered that he found her so desirable.

Just as swiftly as he had begun the kiss, he ended it, nestling his head on her shoulder and whispering into her ear, “Yes, I’m in love with you.” His grip suddenly tightened around her waist, “Please don’t leave me.”

A host of emotions seemed to swell within her. Sadly, confusion remained among them, along with fear. But there was also ecstasy and joy that ran hand in hand with titillation and arousal. “Give me a reason to stay.” She shot back.

He grinned, “Okay.”

And with that he turned her around so that she was face forward on his lap, his erection pressing against her lower back. One of his hands reached around her to cup her breast while the other traveled to her nether regions. He noted with satisfaction when he got there that she was already very wet, and not from the tub. He let himself explore a bit, enjoying the smoothness and the warmth of her folds before locating her clit and running a finger around it.

A small scream of pleasure escaped from her lips as her back arched, thrusting her right breast even more firmly into his hand. He grabbed it tighter, squeezing her nipple between two of his fingers as he leaned down to kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Her breathing hitched, and much to her surprise as well as his she started to moan his name.

She could feel the tension within her building rapidly as he manipulated her sex. It felt incredible, and not just because it was physically pleasurable. Some part of her realized that his ministrations were a tangible expression of his love.

Her toes started to burn as he pinched her most intimate spot. He gently pulled at the nub, and the string within her stomach seemed to beome stretched taunt. She knew that she was just seconds away from a major orgasm when he suddenly did the unthinkable. He stopped.

She choked back a cry of disappointment before turning to face him, ready to rip him a new one for stopping like that when he asked a question that sent her reeling. “Do you love me?”

“Wh-at?” she stammered back.

“I told you my feelings, I want to know yours.” He said simply.

She didn’t know what to say. Her body begged for release, but her own feelings were still so confused. How could she tell him if she loved him if she didn’t know herself? She looked down, averting his gaze, noting as she did so that he was still very erect. She chuckled. She was nothing if but a woman of action.

“Ask me in the morning.” She said as she lunged for him and kissed him. He started to push her away but stopped when she lifted herself up and guided him to her entrance.

“Lina?” he asked, fearing that his mind would explode with anticipation. And then all thoughts of whether or not she loved him were driven from his mind as she slid down on him, enveloping him completely.

Lina paused for a moment, getting used to the feel of him inside of her, trying to retain some semblance of control. It felt so incredible to be joined. May be she didn’t know yet if she loved him or not, but she knew that it felt right to be together like this.

She moved up, their soapy bodies sliding frictionlessly against each other, and then came down again. His arms wrapped around her once more, stroking her back as she found a pleasant rhythm. Their lips locked, each enjoying the taste of the other. Lina felt the burning in her toes again, and knew it wouldn’t be long. She was right. She felt herself explode, dozens of pinpricks seemed to besiege her from within and heat flooded through her. She screamed into Gourry’s mouth and then seemed to go limp in his arms.

Her vaginal muscles clenched erotically around him and Gourry knew he was about to go the same way. He held her tightly as he thrust into her a few more times before surrendering, crying out in pleasure as he did. For awhile neither of them moved, each simply trying to catch his or her breath before Lina finally curled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and tousled her hair. “What now, kid?” he asked.

Lina frowned. It was a very good question.

* * *

 

Though she had decided to stick around and continue on their journey to Xoana, the answer to his other question was not any clearer in the morning. Not when she woke up wrapped in Gourry’s arms, not when they made love again, and not as they dressed, ate breakfast, and headed back on the trail. Gourry did not ask her again if she loved him, appearing content with the knowledge that she hadn’t run off and intended to stick around for awhile. It was all he could ask, for now at least.

Lina marveled at how walking felt so different now. With each step she took she felt as though he was still inside of her. Small jolts of pleasure ran through her, and she found herself eagerly anticipating setting up camp in the evening. Without saying a word, he put an arm around her shoulders, and suddenly the answer came to her in a revelation. She grinned to herself. It would be her secret. For now at least.


End file.
